


The Silence of Him

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Happy Ending, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack left to visit family and when he came home it was never the same.</p><p>Mark acted like he wasn't there half the time and the other half he was either mad or crying.</p><p>Silence invades every part of their lives it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the inexhaustible silence of houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560268) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



> This fic is something I'm actually a little proud of. 
> 
> Hope you like.

The house seemed too quiet anymore. It felt cold and empty despite it still only being him and Mark, it was always just them. Something was missing, something he couldn't figure out. He first noticed it was missing when he came home one day, he had been visiting family and when he got home something was wrong. He actually doesn't really remember coming home. But he knows home has never been the same. Jack ignores it, he doesn't want to bring it up for some reason.

-

Silence, seems to have been become normal between the two of them. Mark didn't smile enough, he always use to smile all the time. Mark was always smiling, it was beautiful.

Maybe work was hard lately. Mark sat around a lot anymore, he stopped going to the gym and rock climbing. Mark still talked to him sometimes but something was off about it. Mark just wasn't happy anymore.

"Why did you go?" Mark would whisper while they sat at the dinner table. Jack didn't make himself a plate of food, he wasn't hungry much anymore. Mark had been asking him this question for months. He didn't understand why he keep asking.

"I just visited family. Honey, it's all fine. I'm here."

-

Sometimes Mark would cry when tried to talk to him. "Mark? What do you think about getting a child? I mean not today but someday? Adopting?" Mark would just look at him but also not at him and just look for a long time before he would tear up and leave the room.

It made Jack upset. He wanted to adopt. He wanted something to bring life back into their home. Bring back that spark that was missing. Why wouldn't Mark talk to him about it.

-

Jack cried a lot too. Something was all wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. Mark didn't like him touching him anymore.

Jack tried to wrap his arms around him one morning while Mark was making eggs. He seemed happy that morning, he was humming and swinging his hips to a tune he made up. But the moment Jack touched him he tensed.

Mark didn't smile the rest of the day. "I think I'm quitting my job," Jack said. Mark just looked up. "It's not like I go anymore. They probably fired me already. Actually, I haven't left the house for a while."

Months. Jack hadn't left the house in months now that he thought about it.

-

Mark started avoiding home. He would leave early in the morning and wouldn't get home until late at night. Jack was up one night, he wasn't tired much anymore, and heard Mark talking on the phone. He was crying while talking.

"He won't stop," Mark sobbed, "I can't do this."

Mark was silent. "I'm not crazy. I see him sometimes and I hear him all the time. Wade, I can feel him."

Jack watched from around the corner. What was Mark talking about? Mark hung up the phone and Jack ran off to their bed and jumped in pretending to be asleep. Mark crawled into bed next him.

"Jack?" He whispered. Jack didn't answer, he didn't want Mark to know he had heard. "Are you here right now? Why did you leave?...why won't you go?"

Jack started crying. He didn't understand.

-

Mark stopped wearing their wedding ring on his finger. Jack noticed this one day as he watched Mark getting ready in the morning. He wore it on a necklace around his neck.

He didn't mention it.

Mark didn't either.

They didn't talk anymore for it to even be mentioned.

-

Jack started getting upset more. No one told him anything. Mark barely talked to him. One day he got really mad. "Why don't you talk with me anymore?! Do you not love me!" he shouted. Mark's eyes grew wide as the room became cold. "Do you hate me?!" Jack screamed, a cup on the counter shattered and making Jack stop short. "How did that happen?"

Mark just walked over to the counter and cleaned the glass. He whispered to himself, "This is ok. I'm ok," Jack watched as Mark gripped a piece of glass too tight and cut himself, "Fuck!"

Jack ran over talking the bloody hand in his own and examining it, "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too," Mark whispered as he started crying. Jack tried to tell him to stop, he hated him crying. It wasn't that deep of a cut, he was fine. Mark just curled up on the floor and cried.

-

Bob came over the other day. Jack didn't wanna talk to him. Mark didn't mention him coming over. Jack watched tv in their room as they talked in the kitchen. Finally curious, he turned the tv off and went to listen.

"I don't feel anything," Bob said. He was looking at Mark funny. Mark had a hand in his hair. He looked ready to cry. He always looked ready to cry.

"I-he's not here right now. Bob, it's been almost a year. I can't do this anymore. I can see him sometimes. He doesn't know. I can't move on. I can't live like this," Mark whispered.

Jack felt odd. Something told him to leave them alone. That he didn't want to know what they were talking about, so he did.

-

"Jack?" Mark said. Jack looked up from the other side of the couch.

"Are you here?"

Of course, he was. He was right here.

"It's been a year since you left."

Still he talks about him leaving that day. It didn't make sense. Did Mark think he cheated on him while gone? Was that the issue?

"Jack, you have to leave."

What? Why was this all happening? Why was Mark crying?

"Jack, do you even know?

Know what?

"Jack, honey, you died. You're dead."

Jack froze.

-

There was a car crash. He had swerved to save a dog and had ran off the road. He had forgotten the shock he felt and then the sudden pain. He never made it home a year ago. He died in the ambulance.

Jack had forgot. Or maybe he hadn't and he just refused accept it.

-

"Jack, I love you. But you have to leave. Please."

Jack cried.

Mark looked over to him. He was smiling through his tears. "There you are."

"Mark, I'm scared."

"So am I. But you have to go, love."

Jack didn't want to go.

"While you come for me one day?"

"I will always come for you, Jack."

Jack left.

-

The next day Mark woke up, he felt free. The freedom brought silence and sadness. Jack was gone. He had been dead for a year but he was finally gone.

The thought made Mark cry harder than he had a year ago. The tears came and went and he finally calm.

Over time, Mark finally learned to live without Jack. He would cry some nights. But in the end, he dealt with it. He mourned and lived the remainder of his life. He never remarried or dated. He didn't have to.

-

Mark died at 76, heart attack, nothing special. He was mourned quietly by a few friends.

Jack had waited for Mark along time but it was worth it.

"I waited," Jack whispered when he saw Mark walk through the front door of their house. It wasn't their house, they both knew that but it was perfect.

A personal heaven.

"So did I."

Jack felt like he could cry again, "Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my favorite fanfic of all time. It's a Destiel fanfic called the Inexhaustible silence of houses. You should all read it is a spiritual movement, even if you don't like Supernatural.
> 
> I really hope you all like!!!


End file.
